Quick Entrance
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, one shot, hint of TouyaYukito] ...Yours just happens to be wide open so I invited myself in...


**Title: **Quick Entrance  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres: **General  
**Type:** One-shot, Alternative Universe  
**Warnings:** Possible Out of Character, cuteness, cheesy  
**Pairing:** none actually, but could be seen as very mild Touya/Yukito  
**Rated:** G  
**Additional notes: **Yukito's PoV  
**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me  
**  
_"...Yours just happens to be wide open so I invited myself in..."  
_  
**X X X X X  
**  
He lay awake on his stomach under the many white bed sheets. Eyes open and ears attentive. His heart pounded wildly; his pulse thudded restlessly in his throat and adrenaline rushed through his veins.

_Tick. Tick. Tick.  
_  
The clock ticked on.

He could feel his body trembling with anticipation. It was past midnight already.

His roommate had gone to some bachelor's party that night which was why he could have the whole dorm room all to himself. He had a great time, so to speak...

... reading all day long without being pestered by annoying hyper roommates.

When night came, he couldn't sleep.  
He had never slept without hearing his roommate's annoying, albeit comforting, snoring from the other side of the room.

What if a thief dropped by? What if a serial-killer decided it's time to strike? What if one of his roommate's crazy girlfriends burst in to demand where the heck his roommate was? The worries dizzied his tired mind. At least, when his roommate is around he wouldn't worry too much about these sorts of stuff for the guy was quite braver and more reckless than he was.

...then he heard it. There was an inaudible click.

And he froze. Cold sweat matted his face and back.

His eyes scanned the walls for a moving shadow. Even though his vision was a bit blurry he could see the blackish blur of a human-like shadow. There was someone **_-hanging-_** on his window.

He threw himself from under his sheets and stared wildly at the person who dared enter his room. His hands automatically clutched the metal bar, which he always sleeps with.

"Who goes there?" He demanded. Shakily.

The shadow froze in his place and stared up at him from the window he was trying hoist himself over.

"I apologize for waking you up... Tsukishiro Yukito from Class 3, correct?" The stranger replied smoothly.

The clear voice sounded familiar...

**_A STALKER? _**

Surprised, he almost lowered the bar. Almost. "How did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name! You're class 3's genius!"

He could feel the stranger roll his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded again.

"--Touya. Kinomoto Touya from class 2,"

Kinomoto--Touya--the most sough out bachelor at school? The soccer star? The Chemistry star pupil? And many more nice titles?

What the heck is he doing in my room? His mind screamed.

"What's the big idea sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?" He lowered the metal bar and turned on the light.

Kinomoto blinked in surprise due to the sudden flood of light and straightened in his place. He was dressed casually and smelt too much like grass...

Soccer training must have just ended. It was not a surprise to see Kinomoto train his subordinates like some kind of slaver driver (did he mention he was soccer captain also?). Regional sport tournaments will start next week and there's no time for slacking off when one has Kinomoto as their team captain. That's what Yukito had observed when he helped out with training, writing tablets and setting everyone's schedule.

"The main lobby was closed. The only way to get in is through a window. Yours just happens to be wide open so I invited myself in. I really didn't mean to disturb your sleep,"

"I wasn't sleeping,"

"Oh,"

They stared blankly at one another for a while. Neither one moved a muscle..

He gave up.  
He plopped down tiredly atop of his bed and let go of the metal bar.

"Go. I won't tell anyone about this, Kinomoto-san,"

Kinomoto nodded his thanks and silently made his way to the door. But then paused.

"You know Tsukishiro-san?"

"What?"

"You really are as pale as everyone says you were. You should take up sports,"

"Hm? What is it to you?"

Kinomoto shot him a knowing look and gestured with a tilt of his head to his legs.

His face burned. Yukito felt mortified when he realized his long white night shirt couldn't cover up his long legs with the way he was laying on the bed.

**_"Get. Out!" _**

Kinomoto ducked a flying pillow, grinning teasingly and disappeared behind the door.

_Stupid Kinomoto! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He flung his sheets over himself, curled his legs, glaring at the ceiling until his eyes got tired and decided it was time to sleep.

** END?   
**  
**TheNekoTalks:**

I was bored. I wanted an AU-one shot and borrowed this idea from one of my classmates. This is a one-shot so there's no follow-up, unless... I feel inspired to continue this as some sort of AU drabble series. n.n But for now, it stands alone. Any questions?  
**  
Thank you for reading! **

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
